As the world becomes interconnected and “flatter”, more and more people are collaborating across the world, whether for business or other reasons. One consequence of this is that meetings are typically moving from being face-to-face meetings to virtual meetings. That is to say, participants are attending more meetings on-line. Since more and more people have smart phones and other hand held devices, many people are now using those devices, which have relatively small-screens, in order to attend these meetings.
When attending an on-line meeting, an attendee using a device with a small screen might want to zoom in on slides, text, or other displays. Such items might, however, be difficult to view, when not zoomed in, on a small screen.